


Tell Me With Your Heart

by tarialdarion



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tattoos, Top Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion





	Tell Me With Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valmasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valmasy/gifts).



Clint looked up from his cross-legged position on the bed, giving Bucky a relaxed smile as he continued inspecting his quiver. Bucky dropped a quick kiss on his lips before walking into the bathroom, deftly avoiding the various items tossed in disarray on the floor, stripping off his shirt and calling out, “How was your day?”

Silence reigned and Bucky poked his head around the corner of their bathroom door. “Clint?” He asked, a frown creasing his forehead. Clint looked startled and then held up a finger, reaching behind him to fumble around on the bedside table. He produced two small hearing aids and fit them over his ears with practiced ease, switching them on and giving Bucky a shrug.

“I got sick of hearing Thor and Steve try to wrestle.” Bucky quirked his lips.

“I can understand that.” He said, ducking back into the bathroom and turning on the shower. “I’ll just be a minute!” He shouted. Clint winced, quickly turning down the volume on his aids as Bucky showered, humming pleasantly.

After a little while, Bucky walked back into the room, small droplets of water dripping off his hair and sliding down his collarbone. Clint’s eyes tracked Bucky’s movements, blatantly admiring his glistening muscles and whistling lowly under his breath. Bucky gave him a look as he suddenly remembered his boyfriend had super hearing.

Bucky pulled off the towel wrapped around his waist and ruffled his hair with it, drying off as best as he could. Clint’s eyes quickly caught on a new mark on Bucky’s hip. He jumped off the bed, striding purposefully across the room to grab ahold of Bucky’s shoulders, keeping him still, and stared down at the mark.

It was a tattoo. A small tattoo of a hand shaped into the sign language symbol for ‘I love you’ with an arrow on the palm. Clint stared for a moment and looked up to meet Bucky’s nervous look. “Do you-“ Bucky cleared his throat, “do you like it?”

“Like it?” Clint said, eyebrows rising practically to his hairline. “You tattooed the first word you said to me in sign language with a goddamned arrow –“ he broke off, staring down at the tattoo again. Bucky smiled, kissing the top of Clint’s ruffled hair and pulling him over to the bed, his metal arm wrapped firmly around Clint’s hips.

They collapsed on the bed, intertwined while Clint ran his fingers lightly over the tattoo. Bucky squirmed. “Dammit, Clint, you know I’m ticklish.”

Clint’s eyes were round and innocent as he did it again. “I’m not doing anything.” He said innocuously, his shit-eating grin belying his words. Bucky suppressed a giggle that threatened to escape and flipped over, laying over Clint and bracketing him in with Bucky’s thighs and arms. “You’re heavy.” Clint complained, squirming around to get comfortable.

Bucky stayed in the same position, amused at his boyfriend’s struggling. “You know I’m stronger than you, right?”

Clint rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, congrats on the muscles.” They grinned at each other for a moment until Clint asked, “Wait, so is this why we haven’t had sex for three weeks?” Bucky looked to the side sheepishly, refusing to meet Clint’s eyes.

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” He muttered. Clint let his head flop back against the bed.

“Ugh why do you have to be so romantic?” he groaned. “I went three weeks without sex for this.” Bucky leaned down and nipped at his neck.

“Don’t even pretend like you don’t love it.” He laughed. Clint glared at Bucky and grasped his hip, laying his thumb over the tattoo and Bucky made a noise in the back of his throat.

Clint smirked and thrust his hips up against Bucky, brushing their erections together and a shot of pleasure ran up his spine from the friction through his sweatpants. Bucky leaned down and kissed him, a soft kiss that quickly turned passionate as Clint licked into his mouth, humming with pleasure.

Clint fucked Bucky that night, his fingers still rubbing over the tattoo, blanketing Bucky with his body. Their hands intertwined on the bed as Clint pounded into him, eliciting short, bitten-off cries from Bucky’s swollen, red lips. “Touch yourself,” Clint breathed into his ear. “I want to feel you come.”

Bucky reached down to grasp his aching cock with a trembling hand, his metal one bracing him against the bed. It took less than a minute before Bucky was crying out, striping the sheets with his come. Clint groaned and his hips stuttered before he pulled out and pushed a blissful Bucky onto his back. Clint straddled him, wrapping his hand around his slick cock and jerking off quickly, the fingers on his left hand still splayed across the tattoo.

Bucky blinked up at him, still hazy from his orgasm but admiring the sight. Clint’s back bowed and he cried out “Fuck!” as he came in hot, wet spurts on Bucky’s chest. He slumped over, breathing hard, and Bucky looked down at his tattoo, covered by a gentle press of Clint’s fingers.

Clint collapsed next to Bucky and accepted the kiss with a low, sated sigh. “Maybe I should get one.” He mumbled. Bucky hummed noncommittally and Clint continued, “I could get, like, a giant metal arm on my ass or something. Hey! Wait! No! I was kidding!” he laughed as Bucky continued to pummel him with a pillow.


End file.
